Sleeping Beauty
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Fairytale AU, Prince Scarlet was born and cursed to die on his fifteenth birthday and is stowed away by four fairy guardians


"Welcome, Cerulean, Epinard, Sulfur, and Vesta." Hakone Yukiteru grinned and he gestured to the newborn baby, being tucked in by Queen Natsumi. Gora stood beside his mother, he was nine years old and had orange hair like his mother's.

Today was the newborn prince's showing, only nobles and fellow royals were here to view him.

Cerulean smiled as Epinard looked down at the baby. "Oh, he's so cute..."  
Cerulean watched as Epinard waved his wand around and the baby reached for it.

Epinard let the baby hold his finger and smiled down, "Cerulean, give your gift first!"

Cerulean smiled, "Dear heir to the throne, my gift to you, is the gift of sleep. This ability will give you the ability to sleep deeply and get enough sleep."

A small blue orb flew into the heir's chest and Epinard watched as the newborn giggled.

"Dear heir, I give you the gift of warmth, this will make your happiness fill any room, and this will fill everyone with joy."

Sulfur smiled as he walked forward, "I gift you with the gift of wealth, for this will keep you stable."

The newborn baby yawned as Sulfur spoke and he blushed as Vesta smirked, "Now, it's for Uncle Vesta!"

He held his wand out and the newborn looked at the pink wand. "Now, little Scarlet, I give you the gift of l-"

Vesta stopped as the doors flew open and the candles all flickered out.  
A giggle was heard. "Now, now, why wasn't I invited?"

"You weren't wanted here." Vesta hissed and a man with white hair and red eyes walked forward, "Not wanted?"

"Oh no, Lord Yuuma, we sent your invitation." Natsumi replied, "I made sure!"

"Oh I'm sure you meant well, Queen Natsumi. But now that I'm here, I'd love to give your son a gift." Yuuma smirked and Gora looked up at him. Gora glared at Yuuma as the demon walked to his brother.

"Listen all of you," Yuuma hissed, "The heir will grow up with wealth, lovely sleep, and warmth, but on the sunset of his fifteenth birthday, he will prick his finger on a spinning wheel and die!"

The newborn heir began to fuss as dark energy surrounded him and Natsumi gasped, "No!" She picked up her baby and Yukiteru yelled, "Get that demon!"

"Stand back, you fools!" Yuuma screeched and disappeared in a smoke cloud. Gora looked at his brother and Vesta bowed, "Lady Natsumi, I can still give my gift."

"P-please do."

"Okay, my gift is that yes the heir will in fact prick his finger, but he will fall into a deep sleep until true love's kiss. Then the spell will be broken."

A pink light surrounded the baby and Natsumi frowned as her son began to fuss again.

"Mama, will Yumoto be okay?" Gora asked and Yukiteru nodded, "Yes, Gora. He'll be fine..."

He looked at his guards, "Burn every spindle and sewing wheel, now! Search every house and every corner, none must be saved!"

Epinard looked at Cerulean and nodded, they had to take the heir to safety.

Yumoto grew up in the forest, his parents and Gora would visit him when he was sleeping, they couldn't let him know he was a prince just yet.

Gora became protective of his brother even though they never saw one another.

The boy had blonde hair, red eyes, and a fair complexion, which was similar to his father.

Cerulean went by En, Epinard by Atsushi, Sulfur by Io, and Vesta was Ryuu.

The boy was a handful, but Atsushi lovingly called him his Little One and Yumoto had even called Atsushi his mama, but Atsushi told him that was not the case.

The heir would have nightmares of the curse even though he had no idea of it.

He would wake up screaming and Atsushi would hold the blonde as he would cry. Yumoto would tell Atsushi about a man who would hold him to his chest and would hold his hand out and make him touch something sharp and as he'd touch the item, he'd stop breathing.

Atsushi hated when this would happen, but eventually the nightmares died down by the week of his fifteenth birthday.

* * *

"Yumoto!" Ryuu called and the blonde boy came running down the steps, "Yes, Uncle Ryuu?"

Io and Ryuu looked at one another, "We need you to go out and pick berries, we're out again."

"Again? But I just went a few days ago!"

En nodded, "Yes, Yumoto. We eat them for like every meal."

Yumoto sighed, "Fine."

Atsushi smiled as he held his cloak up to him, "Here you are."

"Thanks..." The boy muttered and Atsushi kissed his head, "Your birthday is today."

"Yeah!"

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, and my nightmares have stopped!"

Atsushi nodded, "Yes, I know." He looked at Yumoto, "Now, go out and get berries, and no talking to strangers."

"Yes mama."

The four sighed as Yumoto grabbed the basket and left.

* * *

Yuuma growled as he sat in his own throne room, "Has anyone found that little brat yet?"

"Nope!" One of his minions spoke and Yuuma frowned, "Have you checked everywhere?"

"Oh yeah," Another replied, "Lord Yuuma, we've checked every cradle in the kingdom and in nearby kingdoms as well."

Yuuma's red eyes widened as he flicked his white ponytail behind his back, "Every...cradle?" The demon began to laugh loudly, "How funny!"

He looked at his followers, "You've been looking for a baby, for fifteen years?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you're all idiots! The heir isn't a baby! He hasn't been a baby since the age of two! TWELVE YEARS AGO!"

The followers cried out as Yuuma began to scream and they ran off. Yuuma made a black bird appear from his magic, "My pet, go find me the little prince. Hurry, for I grow impatient! The boy must look like his father, blonde hair and red eyes! GO!"

* * *

"Now, we need to hurry and make his gifts, for today is his last day with us." Io spoke and Atsushi smiled as he was lost in thought. "I remember when he was just a baby...my Little One..."

"Now, Atsushi, don't cry." En teased and Ryuu smiled, "We should use our magic to make his gifts!"

Io smiled, "Yeah!"

En looked down, "Well...cover every opening! We don't need any magic coming out...the heir needs to stay safe. I fear Yuuma has been haunting his dreams."

Atsushi looked down, "Yes, Yuuma wants to kill Yumoto with his bare hands."

"But our spell will make it where he can't die."

Atsushi frowned and Io and Ryuu began to close everything to prepare for magic usage.

* * *

Yumoto sighed as he sat near a lake, he was exhausted. He picked berries and had finished, but he didn't want to go home just yet.

He looked up as he saw a wolf slowly walking towards him. His eyes widened and he stood back up. The blonde quickly ran and he cried out as he tripped. He threw a rock at the animal and screamed as the wolf prepared to pounce.

The boy closed his eyes and as he did, the wolf cried out as it was hit by something. Yumoto opened his eyes and he gasped loudly.

The man spoke, "Wait! I didn't mean to scare you."

Yumoto looked away. "I-I'm sorry...it's just that you're a s-!"

"A stranger? Yes, I know, but you seem familiar." the man spoke and Yumoto studied his face. The man had purple eyes, brown hair, and a slim face. "You...you do. Have we met before?"

"I'm not sure. I'm fifteen, how old are you?"

"Fo-fourteen."

"My name is Keishi Araki, yours?"

"Um...I'm afraid, I can't tell you."

Araki smiled and grabbed Yumoto's hand, "Would you like to talk for a while, I can show you around."

Yumoto giggled, "Well, I know the woods, I can't let my guardians know I met someone."

"Why not?"

"Well, they told me that I can't talk to strangers, they worry about me."

Araki nodded and Yumoto smiled, "You can still show me around, for I trust you."

* * *

Ryuu frowned as he saw the outfit that En was making for Yumoto to appear in.

"Blue? Everyone knows Yumoto would look good in pink!" Ryuu argued and En replied, "Well it was supposed to be scarlet, to match his true name Scarlet but my magic can only do blue!"

Ryuu groaned and as En turned, Ryuu whispered, "Make it pink!"

En gasped as he turned and saw the pink outfit, "No! Ryuu, it'll be blue! Queen Natsumi would like that!"

"PINK!"

"Blue."

"Yufuin-Senpai, pink!"

"Ryuu, blue!"

Io groaned as the two argued and Atsushi smiled as he finished Yumoto's cake.

As the two argued, the four didn't realize the magic dust being shot out by the fireplace and its chimney.

Outside, Yuuma's bird saw it and he chirped slightly. The bird flew away to warn Yuuma about what he saw.

* * *

Yumoto sighed as he laid his head on Araki's shoulder. "This was fun, I'm glad you took me around."

Araki nodded, "You're welcome."

Yumoto gasped as he noticed that he had been gone for a while. "Oh! It's getting late, I need to go home!"

"Wait, when can I see you again?" Araki asked and Yumoto gasped, "Um...tonight! For today is my birthday! I'd like you to come over!"

Araki smiled, "Sure. Then can I learn your name?"

"Yes!" Yumoto giggled and picked up his basket, "Goodbye!"

Araki smiled as he watched the blonde boy run away and he walked away to his horse.

Yumoto hummed as he walked into the house. "I'm back!"

He gasped as he saw a cake sitting there and Ryuu shot up, "Happy Birthday!"

Yumoto giggled as his guardians sat him in a chair and gave him cake.

"Wow, thanks! I actually forgot what today was!"

"Did you?" Io asked and Yumoto smiled, "Yeah..." he looked down and blushed, "I met someone today."

"W-what?!" Atsushi gasped, "Yumoto...who did you meet?"

"A boy by the name of Araki."

"Araki? Yumoto, we've told you to not talk to strangers!" En spoke and Yumoto frowned, "But he saved me from a wolf!"

Io looked at Ryuu, who just shook his head, "You idiot, you're in love, aren't you?"

"Oh no, that's bad..." Io added and Yumoto felt tears spring into his eyes, "But I invited him to meet you four!"

"Yumoto, enough." En replied and Atsushi nodded slowly, "Yumoto, you're betrothed to Lord Tungsten, you have been since you were born."

Yumoto froze, "B-but that'd make me a-a..."

"Yes, you're a prince." Io told him, "Prince Scarlet of the Hakone family."

"No!" Yumoto broke into tears and ran into his room.

Atsushi looked down, "I knew it...we shouldn't have told him like this."

* * *

"Father, I have met the boy I want to marry!" Araki declared as he ran into his father Yuichi's palace. "Mother!" He yelled and Akiko frowned, "Araki, dear...you found Prince Scarlet?!"

"No, I never said it was him..."

Yuichi gasped, "Araki, you're supposed to marry the heir!"

"So?"

"SO!? Keishi Araki, you know that you've been betrothed since he was born."

"Yes, yes."

"Yeah, Araki." Satoru, Araki's little brother smirked and Araki growled, "Satoru!"

"Araki, please."

Araki smiled, "Don't worry mother, I'll bring back this peasant boy and you can tell me if he is Scarlet."

"Pe-peasant boy?!" Yuichi screamed and Araki was already gone to prepare for that night.

* * *

Yumoto frowned as he was placed into a carriage, the sun was still out but it was getting closer to the evening. Atsushi placed a scarlet cloak over him and the now fifteen-year-old sighed as Atsushi held him and he looked away.

"You'll meet your brother when we get there." En spoke and Yumoto looked down as they arrived at the palace.

Io held his hand out to help Yumoto and Yumoto sighed as his feet hit the ground.

"Yumoto!" A voice gasped and Yumoto looked at the person. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gora, your big brother."

Yumoto's eyes widened. "Cool!"

Gora smiled as they went inside. "I bet you're exhausted, Yumoto."

"An-chan...when will I meet our parents?"

"Soon," Gora replied and Yumoto yawned, "Why don't you take a nap in your room before your party."

"Party?"

"Yes, we're throwing a party for your return."

Yumoto smiled, "Great!"

Gora rubbed Yumoto's hair, "Now go chill in your room."

The four guardians took Yumoto to his room and Atsushi smiled as he made his crown appear. "Here's your crown."

Yumoto frowned as Atsushi placed it on his head and sighed. "I don't like this."

"I know," Atsushi replied and took the cloak off of Yumoto. Yumoto had worn the outfit En made, which was just a simple tunic that had an undershirt, white leggings, and a belt across his waist.

Yumoto looked at the blue tunic and asked, "Why isn't it red? I like red..."

"I know..." Atsushi sighed and glared at Ryuu and En. Io walked over and put his wand on Yumoto's shoulder. Yumoto gasped as it changed red and the sleeves turned pink on his undershirt.

Ryuu smirked and Io rolled his eyes, "Really?"

"What are you?" Yumoto asked and En spoke, "We are guardians of you, yes, but we are powerful magic users. My real name is Cerulean."

"Epinard."

"Sulfur."

"Finally, you have me, Vesta!"

Yumoto raised an eyebrow and Epinard sighed, "And you are Prince Scarlet, which I told you earlier."

Yumoto gasped and looked away. "This is all too much...!"

"Yes...I know." Sulfur replied and Yumoto looked in his mirror, "I don't like this! I wanted to meet Araki tonight!"

"We know." Epinard whispered and kissed Yumoto's forehead. "We'll leave you alone, dear."

* * *

Araki bit his lip as he stood in front of the cottage door. He slowly knocked on the door after talking himself into it.

"Come in." A voice spoke and Araki slowly opened the door. He gasped as someone grabbed him and he was tied up.

A candle was lit and Araki glared at the person. "Yuuma!" He growled and Yuuma laughed, "What a surprise, Lord Tungsten."

"Where is the boy who lives here?"

"Boy? Oh, can you believe it, that little peasant boy is your betrothed."

Araki gasped and Yuuma smirked, "Take him away, I have a prince to visit!"

* * *

Yumoto sighed as his guardians left him in his room, he wanted to lay down but he felt uneasy.

He looked up as he heard someone say his name. He stood up from his chair and looked over at an opening. "Was that there before...?"

He followed the sound of the voice and bit his lip as he saw a stairwell. He felt compelled to go up the stairs...so he did.

* * *

Epinard frowned as he sat beside Cerulean, "Should we have left him alone?"

"Yeah, there's no way Yuuma found him."

"Are you sure? I'm worried..."

"Now, now Atsushi..."

Epinard frowned and Cerulean held his hand, "Don't worry."

"No, I feel uneasy!" Epinard hissed and tore his hand away. He ran to Yumoto's door and threw it open, "Yumoto?!"

Epinard ran in and gasped, "He's gone!"

The other three ran in and Sulfur saw a stairwell, "Yumoto?!" He called, "Yumoto, please, come back down to us! Don't touch anything!"

Epinard pushed Sulfur out of the way and began to run up the staircase. "Atsushi!" Cerulean cried and the others ran after him.

* * *

Yumoto frowned as he heard Sulfur but the voice calling him became louder. He was lead into a room and saw a strange item sitting there. It was a wheel sitting on a table like thing.

He walked over to it and frowned. He blinked as the voice told him to touch it.

The blonde shook his head."No...I've had dreams of this. I...I can't."

The voice in his mind growled, _"Touch it! Do as I tell you!"_

Yumoto frowned as he felt someone compelling his hand to go forward.

 _"Don't worry, Little Prince, this will make you feel good."_

Yumoto's eyes glossed over and he felt his mind go blank. The heir's finger went to the tip of the spinning wheel to the spindle.

"Yumoto!"

Yumoto blinked his eyes and gasped. "Atsushi-senpai...!"

He tried to turn around and his eyes widened as someone grabbed him.

 _"Prince, touch the spindle!"_ the person's voice hissed and Yumoto tried to fight it. The person whispered something into Yumoto's ear and the heir stopped fighting.

 _"Touch it."_ the person commanded and smirked as Yumoto's finger touched it.

The boy quickly retracted his finger as a drop of blood formed on it. His vision began to spin and colors filled his vision. Yumoto's body dropped to the ground and his crown clattered to the ground.

Yuuma smirked, "You little brat...you fought my spell...your body is strong."

"Yumoto!" Epinard cried as the four ran into the room. Cerulean gasped as he saw Yuuma and Yuuma began to laugh. "Here's your little prince."

Vesta gasped and Yuuma smirked, "He fought my curse...oh, and Lord Tungsten is mine now. The heir will never wake up!" He laughed and Sulfur growled, "The heir will wake up! You will fail!"

"Silence!" Yuuma growled and he held the unconscious boy in his arms. "What a sweet boy..."

"Let go of him!" Vesta hissed, "He isn't yours!"

"You're right, he's not." He dropped Yumoto to the floor and Epinard ran to Yumoto as Yuuma disappeared.

"We need to warn Gora-san..."

Cerulean picked Yumoto up and the boy was breathing slightly still, "Let's hurry and save Tungsten."

"Yes."

* * *

Gora frowned as he watched Epinard tuck his brother in bed. "Epinard, we knew the curse would still happen."

"Yes but...I...I thought we could prevent it! We were so close to!"

"Yes, but you need to save Lord Tungsten, please hurry."

"We will."

* * *

Araki growled as Yuuma chained him up, "Prince Scarlet won't die!"

"Oh, he has already succumbed to my curse." Yuuma laughed and made an orb appear in his hand. "Ah, look at the heir, so kind, yet he is that peasant boy you met. That wolf was of my creation too."

"I'll wake him up!" Araki hissed and Yuuma laughed loudly, "Oh? Well good luck because you're staying in here forever!"

Araki growled and tried to stand up, "Damn you!"

Yuuma walked away laughing and as he did, the four guardians appeared near Araki's boots.

They had used their magic to shrink in size and Epinard spoke, "Lord Tungsten!"

Araki gasped and he looked at them, "We must be careful...Yuuma is here!"

"Yes we know, we will." Sulfur replied and the four used magic to break the chains.

Araki looked at them, "Is he dead?"

"No, Scarlet needs you to wake him up from this long sleep." Cerulean explained and Araki stood up, "Let's go!"

"Wait! We need to enhance your sword!" Vesta cried and the four made his sword glow.

"This sword will be able to blot out the darkness!"

Araki smiled, "Perfect."

* * *

Natsumi looked at her son as he slept, "Yuki, look at my baby boy..."

Yukiteru nodded, "Yes...he's grown."

"Papa, mama, is it safe to be up here?" Gora asked, "Yuuma could show up and ruin our home."

Natsumi sighed and kissed Yumoto's cold forehead. "Yes...we should be down there. They're waiting for us to announce him."

Yukiteru took his wife's hand and the three walked away from the tower.

* * *

Araki and the guardians nearly didn't escape Yuuma's domain, but luckily Araki's horse was there, they had taken him as well.

Araki jumped onto his horse and Yuuma growled as he watched him escape, "No! He can't save the heir!"

He threw an orb towards the palace, "Surround the place in thorns! Stop him!"

Araki's horse stopped as thorns and vines surrounded the palace and Araki pulled his sword out. He began to hack at it and slowly made his way through the trap.

Yuuma growled and teleported to the castle front, "Lord Tungsten, you try too hard!"

Araki growled, "I will never give up! I love him!"

Yuuma smirked, "Do you? Maybe I should have made a curse effect you as well!"

"You didn't, so deal with it!" Araki screamed and he ran towards Yuuma with his sword out.

Yuuma growled and dodged quickly. "Lord Tungsten you could have worked for me."

"I would never!"

"You say this now...but you will never have the heir!"

Yuuma screeched as Araki shot him with an arrow and Araki stood there with his sword to Yuuma's throat. "You demon...you deserve death for what you have done."

Yuuma gasped as Araki stabbed his throat. "T-Tun-Tungsten, just re-remember, I will come back to kill you and your Scarlet!"

"Whatever." Araki hissed and Yuuma screamed as Araki stabbed his chest.

The demon screamed as he disappeared and the thorns and vines did as well.

Araki gasped and Epinard spoke, "Do not feel sorry for him, Yuuma is a demon who was once human."

Araki nodded and Epinard sighed, "Go wake Yumoto please."

Araki smiled and was led towards a tower.

The brown haired boy gasped as he saw Yumoto laying there. He frowned as he studied the sleeping face. This was truly the peasant boy he had met that same day.

Araki smiled as he stroked the boy's face and bent down slowly to kiss him.

Yumoto's red eyes slowly opened and Araki watched as color filled his face again. "Ara-Araki-kun?"

"Guess I was the man you were already marrying, huh?"

Yumoto blushed, "Ye-yeah..."

Vesta stood behind Araki and smiled, his gift worked!

* * *

Yumoto smiled as Sulfur put his crown on his head again, "Scarlet, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Araki took Yumoto by his arm and the two walked out and down the stairs to see his family.

"Yumoto!" Natsumi cried and hugged her son tightly in a hug. Yukiteru smiled at him and Gora nodded.

"Araki," Yuichi frowned, "I thought you wanted to marry that peasant boy!"

"Father, this was that peasant boy."

"What?!"

Satoru glared at Yumoto and Araki stomped on his foot. Satoru cried out and Yumoto giggled as he took Satoru's hand. "Don't worry, I won't take your brother away too long."

Satoru sighed and Araki kissed Yumoto's cheek.

"How sweet..." Vesta sighed dreamily and looked down at the duo. "Yumoto is lucky..."

"Hey! You already have me!" Sulfur spoke and Vesta giggled, "I know..."

Cerulean looked at Epinard "You were a great parent for him just remember that."

Epinard smiled, "Yes I know, I'm happy for him."

Cerulean nodded and Yumoto looked up at them and smiled.

Araki nodded at them and the four watched as Yumoto was embraced by his parents again.

"What a happy ending..." Vesta smiled and Epinard shook his head, "No, it's a happy beginning..."

-Love is Over-


End file.
